The Hiding Amaranth
by Deathcrest
Summary: In time and eternity, bonds are created at the same time they are broken. How could Time be so cruel to let misfortune befall her slaves? Can it be that we are not meant to be together?
1. Chapter 1

_A FullMetal Alchemist FanFiction _

_Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye _

_Romance/Angst_

_Falling on and on my knees again  
With my days and nights I lay  
All I see is as cold as emptiness  
An old picture fades away_

_My solitude forever  
My solitude tonight_

_My solitude forever  
Asking for love and dreams tonight  
My solitude tonight  
But what I feel is pain and hate_

_And the rain is falling down on me  
A tarnished glass reflects my soul  
There are no tears that dim my eyes again  
Time is crawling... So slow_

_My solitude forever  
My solitude tonight_

_My solitude forever  
Feeling alone in a crowded world  
My solitude tonight  
With my tales and my desires  
My solitude forever  
As a shadow I walk away_

:.H:O.:

Why? Why do we have to go to a masquerade? Roy Mustang thought as he entered the ball room. He grimaced as his suit began to itch and the women who were not dancing began to recognize him and wink seductively at him. Roy went up the banister and stood alone. He heard footsteps coming and sighed.

"I'm not dancing if that's what you are think-"

Roy stopped as he realized he was talking to a man. The man was wearing a royal blu suit and his face was adroned with a golden mask. After all, it WAS a masquerade. The man looked abashed at Roy and smirked.

"Whoa, I never knew a man CAN ask a man to dance in a BALL ROOM!"

Roy recognized the voice as Maes Hughes's.

"Shut it, Maes."

Maes looked inquisitively at Roy. Roy was wearing a crimson suit with a matching black tie. His mask was of scarlet and gold colors that framed Roy's face perfectly.

"My, you dressed for the occasion." Maes smirked.

Roy sent him a death glare. Maes understood what Roy meant.

"So, you got anyone to dance with?" Maes asked.

"No."

"That's good. I brought Gracia here and her friend too." Maes said with a trace of curiosity in his voice.

"Fine." was all Roy said.

"Fine? What did I-" Maes was cut off by Roy walking down the stairs.

"This is going to be for the history books." Maes grinned.

:.H:O.:

Roy scanned through the area in search for this MYSTERY WOMAN. He approached a lady with black hair in pigtails and wearing a red dress that showed much cleavage in her chest cavity.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Gracia Hughes is?" Roy knew that asking that question would be his clue to this mystery person.

Only a handful knew of Maes' marriage, if their faces aren't bombarded with pictures of Elysia.

The woman stared at Roy and down his body. She looked up and had a blank look on her face.

"Never heard of her." She said, bluntly.

Roy apologized for intruding and walked somewhere else. He sighed contentedly. At least she wasn't that WOMAN. Roy began to approach another lady but was distracted when something or rather someone caught his eyes.

The lady in question wore a flowing black and burgundy gown. It was laced in scarlet and its bodice was tight. She wore black elbow length gloves. She wore a black mask with embroidered flowers on it. Her hair was of a bright, vivacious yellow. Somewhere between sunlight and daisies. It cascaded down to her waist. She had warm, amber eyes that Roy felt he could just look at them and feel satisfied.

Roy approached the lady. As he got closer, he thought she looked oddly familiar.

"Excuse me ma'am but do you know where Gracia Hughes is?" Roy asked.

The lady, unlike the other women, only focused on his face. Especially his obsidian black eyes.

"She's in the lady's room." She said.

Roy muttered a thanks and was about to introduce himself when he was pulled back.

"You like her?" A deep voice, male, asked.

"What? I just met her, Maes!" Roy grumbled.

"Yeah, sure." Maes mocked mischievously.

"Oh God, fine, I like her." Roy admitted. He looked back at the woman who was standing alone near the pillars of the Fuhrer's mansion, drinking wine.

"Then go and get her." Maes sneered playfully. Roy shot him a gaping look that must have looked like a dying sheep.

"Fine, but I am not going to hit on her." Roy warned.

As soon as Roy left, Gracia approached Maes.

"When did you ever look so beautiful?" Maes asked, dumbly.

"Stop it. Anyway, do you know what happened between Roy and Riza?" Gracia whispered.

"No. Roy was dead silent about it for a whole year." Maes recalled.

"Riza told me only after 2 years."

"What happened anyway?" Maes curiously inquired.

"She said she found Roy cheating on her...on their anniversary too," Gracia whispered, tears covering her eyes at the prospect.

:.H:O.:

Roy approached the lady and this time, she smiled.

"Hello, it's me again. I don't recall telling you my name. Colonel Roy Mustang at your service." Roy said with his trademark grin that made women fall for him.

_**I KNOW WHO YOU ARE**_

Instead of the usual blushing he got from his grin, he only saw a flicker of anger and pain across her features.

"If you're one of those perverts going around and hitting on women, get out of my sight." The lady said, anger etched in her voice.

Roy could feel a hole in his confidence.

"No, no, of course not..." Roy hastily said, hands up in defense.

"Then, would you care for a dance?" The lady asked.

_**I'M NOT STUPID, JUST IGNORANT OF YOUR LIES**_

"Of course." Roy said.

The woman allowed herself to be carried away into the dancing floor. There, they began the waltz. Roy's mind was focused on the lady in front of him. There was something VERY familiar about her. From the way she moves to the way she talks.

Knowing that everything will be clear at the end of the ball, Roy managed to focus on the dance.

Their bodies fitted perfectly. They moved elegantly as one swayed while the other twisted.

People began to look at the dancing pair with amazement. Maes and Gracia were astounded to see how Roy was an incredible dancer. As the duo moved elegantly to the rhythm of the orchestra; the Fuhrer, King Bradley made his way onto the dais.

He clicked at a bell which rang throughout the room. The duo stopped dancing to face the Fuhrer.

"To the citizens of Central, this has been a delectable evening. I commend all of you for sparing your time to engage in this festive soiree. As midnight arrives, the unmasking begins!"

Soon, people began to remove their masks. Grumbles, squeals and chatter were heard everywhere.

"Thank you. This has been an extravagantly beautiful evening." The lady humbly curtseyed. She left Roy's side and began to mingle with the other attendees. Roy quickly removed his mask as the lady began to merge with the crowd.

"Wait!! Please, tell me your name! You look so familiar!! Hey, please!" Roy shouted through the crowd.

_**YOU DON'T EVEN REMEBER ME ANYMORE**_

The lady stopped as she began to remove the strap from her mask.

"My name..."

The mask slid off and Roy stopped, dumbfounded.

"Is Riza Hawkeye."

/Riza? Back? No wonder Maes was giddy!/

"Riza!! Wait!!"

Too late. Riza had disappeared into the crowd. Roy began to fumble in the crowd, searching for her.

After a few moments, only a few remained. Roy stared blankly on the balcony. Riza was gone and the last thing he saw of her was her eyes.

Full of sadness and pain.

Author's Note: The song is from the band "Theatres des Vampires". The story is actually about how Riza found out that Roy was cheating on her...and the whys and hows will be revealed in the following chapters. Oh, and yeah! Please review! They give me a reason to write stories.!!


	2. Anima Noir

Chapter 2: Tourniquet

_**I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more [so much more]  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**_

_**I'm dying [dying]  
Praying [praying]  
Bleeding [bleeding]  
And screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?**_

_**My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation**_

_**Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
Or will you forget me?**_

_**I'm dying [dying]  
Praying [praying]  
Bleeding [bleeding]  
And screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?**_

_**My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation**_

_**I want to die**_

_**My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation**_

_**My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied?  
Christ [christ]  
Tourniquet  
My suicide**_

_**Return to me salvation  
Return to me salvation**_

:.H:O.:

Six days have passed ever since the masquerade and Roy was busy delving into the military archives. After what may seem to be a few minutes, he found what he was looking for: Riza Hawkeye's resignation papers.

Roy read the file throughout whilst looking for Riza's current address. Since the ball, he was on a desperate search for her.

Name: Riza Hawkeye Gender:F Age: 27 Former Occupation: First Lieutenant to Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang Current Address: -

"Damn, it's not even here." Roy swore through gritted teeth.

He quickly left the archives and was about to run into a sprint when he bumped into Havoc.

"Yo, chief! Here's the paper you need-" Havoc was quickly silenced by Roy's stony gaze. He saw Roy relax and walked towards the windows. Roy could see the empty shooting range and swore he saw Riza. Bu seeing it as an impossibility, he hastily dismissed it.

"Havoc, I want you to inform the Fuhrer of my temporary 'resignation'." Roy commanded, seriousness looming in his voice.

"Alright sir but the paperwo-WHAT?!" Havoc gaped at him in pure disbelief. Roy looked at him pleadingly.

"Please, I need to find her." Roy asked, no, begged.

"You'll find her sir, I know you will." Havoc assured him. Roy sighed and smiled despite the anxiety.

"Thanks."

├A day later├

Roy was sitting in his compartment on the train. It had a royal blue silk sewm through the sofa. The room's design was of the art de noveau.

His ferst stop was Resembool. He thought that FullMetal or his brother might know aof Riza's whereabouts.

Roy sat with his luggage facing the other side and through the corner of his left eye, he saw blond hair pass through.

He raised his right brow. Could it be? Is she here?

His mind was bustling with questions.

He decided to exit the room and follow the person. It so happened that when he exited, he saw a gun holster on the person's right leg.

:.H:O.:

As Roy was about to follow the person, which is now revealed to be a woman, the train stopped to an abrupt halt that shattered the windows and glass doors.

As he stopped to check on the damage, he heard an all-throughout familiar gunshot. He dashed to where the sound erupted and found a mortifyingly beautiful sight.

On the floor was Riza, on top of a fallen velvet curtain gorged in a dark staining red---blood. Her gun was about a feet away.

"Riza! What the hell happened?" Roy jumped to her side. There was a line of blood on her mouth and glass fragment staked her body.

She tried to talk but instead regurgitated more blood. Roy moved her body away from the curtain. There was a large part of the glass that impaled near her abdomen. Roy slowly took it off, making Riza gurgle more blood.

Roy then tore the black jacket he wore and wounded it around the opening wound, like a tourniquet.

Riza was struggling desperately to hold Roy's hand. Her vision was woozy and the pain all over her body didn't help.

She was almost able to grasp Roy's hand but only fisted air. Surprised, she tried to focus her sight. Roy was dragged away by men in white.

'Medics.'She thought.

:.H:O.:

Roy shook violently. He was being taken from the one he love. As he struggled, he could feel and see Riza's eyes on him. Full of tears and pain. He could see her body shake with every breath she took.

He wanted to run back to her. Just to run back and hold her. To embrace her and smell her hair. To kiss her and tell her how much he loves her and how sorry he is.

He would give up his desires just to see Riza smile again.

As his own tears fell, he could see her mouth move.

/Don't leave me/

Roy heard himslef shout her name. He saw her body shake violently and become limp.

He can't believe it.

Riza Hawkeye

is dead.

Author's Note: The song is entitled "Tourniquet" by the American Gothic Metal band known as Evanescence. Please Review so I could finish chapter three and post it already,.


End file.
